


Overheard Conversation

by shamelessbieber



Series: Mickey's Feelings [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, post 3x11, season 3 mickey and ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: "The good thing about falling for Mickey Milkovich is, you can always find someone better."





	

Long after Svetlana and Mickey got married, Ian and Mickey had no choice but to live with it. Ian was fucking heartbroken and he could tell Mickey didn't care. Considering Mickey punched and kicked him in his face, he knew everything had changed. Especially when he cried to himself that night. What he didn't know is Mickey was feeling the same fucking way. Mickey just has a different way of dealing with the shit in his life.

Ian always went to Lip for advice since he really couldn't talk to Fiona about the shit he's going through. Lip hates Mickey just as much as Fiona does but Lip understands that Ian is falling in love with that kid and there's no changing it. So a few days after those horrible three days, Ian left the house and went to Sheila's. He got there just in time to catch Lip who was just leaving. "Problem?" Lip questions. "You talk to Mickey yet?"

"No, I don't know if I should or not." Ian replies, sighing. "Last time I tried to talk to him he punched and kicked me in the face."

"I know you love him or whatever, Ian, but if he's going to hit you and abuse you then come back and try to love you, it's not worth it." Lip looks at his brother, and Ian shrugging.

"He's not abusive, he was drinking." Ian mumbles. "I can't believe this is happening."

Lip just lights a cigarette that they share and they walk in silence until they got back home. They sat on the porch, Lip turning to Ian. "Do you like really love this kid or do you just love his dick?" 

Ian shrugs, eyebrows raising in confusion, "I don't fucking know. Even if I do love him I couldn't fucking tell him that! He's married to the girl who tried to rape the gay out of him. He could give less fucks about how I feel-" Ian stopped talking. Lip patted Ian's back, and brought him into a sideways hug.

"I'd tell you to talk to him, but lord knows Mickey isn't a talker. And I don't want you getting another black eye whether it's from Mickey or Terry." Lip replies. "I'll uhm ... try to get Mandy to meddle in I guess?"

"No, I'm okay." Ian shakes his head. "I'll talk to him myself ... soon."

Lip chuckles, squeezing Ian's thigh before standing up. "You see, the good thing about falling for Mickey Milkovich is, you can always find someone better."

Ian just nods, not agreeing with what Lip said. You can always find someone better than the last but Mickey was his _better_. He knows he loves Mickey he just can't admit it because of Mickey's homophobic father, whore wife/mother of his child, and the fact Mickey is too far in the fucking closet. Lip went into the Gallagher house leaving Ian to sit on the porch and think, something he overdid most of the time.

 

* * *

 

 

"What the fuck is with you?" Mandy questions, staring at Mickey. Mickey is now sitting on his porch, staring aimlessly in front of him, with his jaw tightened and a hard look on his face. "Someone gonna die tonight?"

"I don't know." Is all Mickey says, then turns to Mandy. "All fucking jokes aside, when someone says something about you that you don't like, what do you do?"

"Mickey, since when did you care what people say?"

"It doesn't fucking matter, Mandy, just tell me what I should do."

"Beat them up and tell them to keep their fucking mouth shut." Mandy automatically replies. "What was said and who said it?"

"Nothing and no one." Mickey stands up. "I'll see you later."

Mandy didn't know what the fuck just happened and what she just sent Mickey out to do but she does know the next day, Lip came to school with a busted lip and bruised cheekbone. Ian told Mandy that there's more bruises on his stomach and sides and Mandy put the pieces together. So they all skipped third period and went under the bleachers where they just smoked cigarettes and chilled.

"Was the fuck did you say to Mickey?" Mandy turns to Lip. "He told me someone said something about him that he didn't like and I kind of gave him advice to beat them up. If I knew it was you I would've told him a different approach but Mickey would've done it regardless if I hadn't told him or not. You two don't exactly like each other."

Ian stares at Mandy, shocked. Lip just shrugs, "Haven't spoken to Mickey in months. I was talking about him not to him and none of it was even bad. Someone must've told him something false."

As Mandy was going to reply, Ian stood up. "I'll be back."

He ran. There's woods near his school and there's a shortcut through the woods and you'll end up a few blocks away from his house so that's the exact route he took but he didn't go to his house. He went to the Milkovich house where Mickey is just walking out the house. "What the fuck do you want, Gallagher?"

"What did Lip say about you that made you beat him up?" Ian questions, breathing heavily from running. Mickey walks down the steps and starts walking so Ian walks with him. "Mickey, fucking talk! I've avoided you for the longest and I'm not here to talk about us, this is about Lip."

"I overheard your fucking conversation with Lip." Mickey snaps, turning to face Ian. They stand on the sidewalk staring at each other until Mickey spoke again. "A few days ago, I came to talk to you. To maybe apologize or something. I was coming through the backyard and when I heard you and Lip talking I stopped and I heard Lip say the shit about falling for me and finding someone better. Even though he's right, I still wanted to punch his face in."

Ian frowns. He was about to speak but Mickey shook his head. "Now's not the fucking time for a heart to heart. I gotta go."

"I'm going with you." Ian says. "And we're going to fucking talk, whether you like it or not."

Mickey couldn't believe how hardheaded and stupid this boy is but he liked the fact that Ian wouldn't give up on him but he would never admit that. But Mickey was on his way to a possible gun fight and he couldn't have Ian involved so he shook his head. "I'll meet you at your house, Gallagher, just let me handle this alone. I can't have you dyin' on me." Ian just nods and when Mickey turns away to walk, a smile spreads on his face.  _He cares about me,_ Ian thought, cheeks going pink.

So that same day, that night, Mickey arrived at the Gallagher house and didn't know whether he should knock or not. He raised his fist to knock just as someone was walking out. A guy, unfamiliar to Mickey walks out without looking at him and Fiona comes to the door yelling, "Don't ever fucking come back!" When she realizes Mickey standing there, she furrows her eyebrows. "Here to harass Ian again?"

"I'm here for Ian but not to harass him." Mickey replies. 

Fiona moves from the door to let him in and he walks through, Lip squinting at him. Mickey smirks at him, and goes right upstairs where he could hear Ian and Carl arguing. Mickey walked down the hall and straight into the bedroom, Mickey hearing Carl groan and storm out. He ran right into Mickey, Ian chuckling. "Okay..." Mickey mutters, stepping up into the room, and Ian is sitting on the bed.

"Hey." Ian chuckles. "Fiona actually let you in?"

"She hesitated but I told her I wasn't here to harass you." Mickey replies, sitting down on the floor next to the bed. 

"What exactly did you overhear that day?" Ian got right to it, causing Mickey to chuckle. 

"I was standing there since Lip asked you do you love me or just love my dick." Mickey replies. "And if you do love me, I'd like to know. Me being married is just a piece of fucking paper, Ian. I don't love her."

Ian hesitated before asking, "Do you love me?"

Mickey's face went blank. Ian automatically knew he shouldn't have asked the stupid question. He internally freaked out, not knowing what topic to bring up now. "Yeah." Mickey chuckles to himself. He can't believe he's admitting to loving a boy, Ian Gallagher at that. "I love you, Ian Gallagher."

A grin spreads across Ian's face. "I love you too, Mickey Milkovich." Ian replies. "And you know, I didn't agree with Lip when he said that. You can always find someone better than the last but I can't find anyone better than you. There's no one like you."

"No need to be so fucking sappy." Mickey gets up on the bed, on top of Ian. 

"If we're doing this, you're gonna have to be very quiet. Or we can go to yours."

Mickey presses his lips to Ian's and hums. "I'm not that loud..."

"Whatever you say." Ian grins, flipping them over. Mickey was cautious of the sounds he made when they had actually started fucking, Ian covering Mickey's mouth most of the time. They thought the rest of the Gallagher family didn't hear, but they heard. They weren't even disgusted by the sounds, they were shocked that Mickey Milkovich admitted to loving Ian Gallagher and they've been in some type of relationship. The next morning was the awkwardest, Mickey tried to leave before everyone else woke up but Ian and Mickey were stopped by Fiona, Lip, Debbie, and Carl in the kitchen.

"Breakfast, sit. You too, Mickey." Fiona points to the table. 

"C-Can't. Gotta go-"

Ian grabs his hand, already knowing that they knew considering Lip wasn't making eye contact. Mickey wanted to pull away from Ian, but he didn't and that meant progress. Mickey even let Ian kiss his cheek in front of Fiona and Lip when he was leaving, meaning he was opening up. And Ian fucking loved it.

 

 

 


End file.
